My Brother My Friend
by 2People
Summary: Sam and Dean were good friends growing up, even though they were brothers and sometimes fought like them. When Sam left for Stanford, Dean was angry at first, but then calmed down and made sure to keep in touch with his little brother. They talked on the phone all the time about everything, except for one thing: Dean managed to get pregnant. Mpregwinchester Fic Meme! Mpreg Dean!


Summary: This was written for a prompt in Mpregwinchester Autumn Comment Fic Meme by shawnmccoy; this is this is what they wanted: _Sam and Dean were good friends growing up, even though they were brothers and sometimes fought like them. When Sam left for Stanford, Dean was angry at first, but then calmed down and made sure to keep in touch with his little brother. They talked on the phone all the time, sharing secrets, worries, everything. Everything, except for one thing: Dean managed to get pregnant. It's fall break and Dean decides to spend it with Sam. When he shows up with a pregnant belly, though, Sam just thinks Dean put on weight and teases him about it. It's fine if it's Sam/Dean slash, and it's fine if it's not._ I hope the prompter likes it :)

Authors note: Hey so this is my first story that I posted on both fanfiction and livejournal, I might do this with some of my future stories if I like how this goes.

ENJOY!

My Brother, My Friend (Deans Pov).

"_I'm so excited dude_!" Sam says over the phone and I roll my eyes.

"Sam it's not like this is our first Thanksgiving." I say, forcing myself to keep my tone pleasant.

"_I know; but this is the first time you've visited me!"_ He pauses. "_Why are you randomly visiting me anyway?"_ he asks and I sigh.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I just wanna visit my little brother?" I ask, looking in the rear view mirror before switching lanes.

"_Because if you just wanted to visit you'd just randomly drop by, not call me in advance and say "hey Sam I'm gonna be stopping by." _I stay silent for a moment. "_Dean, what's wrong?"_ He asks worriedly and I swallow thickly.

"Nothings wrong Sammy." I say as I get into the turn lane to turn left.

"_Talk to me Dean."_ Sam says as I pull into a motel parking lot. I stop the car outside of the main office and I sigh.

"I'm gonna be there tomorrow Sammy, we can talk then ok?"

"_Dean-"_ I cut him off.

"I just got to the motel Sam; I'll see you tomorrow." He sighs.

"_Fine; but you better be here by one man."_

"I promise; and there better be fucking pie!" he laughs.

"_Bye Jerk." _

"See you later Bitch." I snap my phone shut and lean back in my seat, bringing my hand up to rub my eyes. "Fuck." I moan.

Even though me and Sam are brothers we have always been best friends; we moved so much when we were growing up so we never really got to get close with anyone else. We would tell each other everything: people we liked, people we hated, our first times having sex, things we wanted to do, secrets that no one else knew. Hell, when I realized that I was gay at seventeen Sam was the first one I told; he sat right next to me when I told Dad a few months later and held me when I cried after Dad freaked out.

When he left for college two years ago I was angry; he told me that he was interested in going but he never told me that he got a full ride to Stanford. After he left we didn't talk for about six months, and in the end he drunk dialed me and we've been good ever since. We went right back being best friends and telling each other everything…well…pretty much everything…

I look down at my twenty-six week pregnant belly, rubbing the side of it when I feel my son kick hard.

"Come on buddy; give Daddy a break tonight please?" I beg, looking at the time on the dash to see that it's almost midnight.

Sam knew that I met a guy after he left for college, his name was Greg and he was a hunter, but he doesn't know what happened about five months ago. I always knew that I had the carrier gene, but I never really thought about having a kid. About five months ago I kept throwing up and after three days of it I reluctantly went to the doctor; they ran blood test and found out that I was pregnant. At first I didn't know what to do, but when I heard its heart beat for the first time I knew that I had to keep it. I told Greg, and well…he didn't really want a kid to slow him down when there were still evil things to kill out there.

"Can I help you sir?" The man behind the desk asks, looking up from his computer with tired eyes.

"I'd like a room please." I say quietly, pressing my hand onto my aching back.

After the whole Greg thing I kept my pregnancy from Dad for a while; I was already heartbroken from my ex's reaction, I didn't wanna have to handle Dads to. When I couldn't hid my ever growing bump anymore I finally told Dad…and well…

"_What do you mean you're pregnant?!" Dad yells, and I unconsciously lay my hands over my bulging stomach protectively. _

"_I'm twenty weeks along." I say quietly from my spot on the bed, looking down at the carpeted floor. I don't know how Dad didn't notice my stomach getting bigger; usually he'd be on me if I started to gain weight, but he never even seemed to realize that something was off with me. _

"_Do you know how stupid it is for you to have a kid right now Dean?" he asks, and I lift my head up to watch him pace the floor of the cheap motel room. "It's dangerous!" _

"_Don't you think I know that? It's not like one day I said 'hey, I really wanna get pregnant and have a kid while killing things', it just happened!" he sighs, running his hand over his face. _

"_Well," he starts in a calm voice, "what do you plan to do?" he looks me in the eye as I rack my brain for an answer. _

I had nothing; I didn't know what I wanted to do…..all I knew was that I wanted to raise my child, and that I wanted them to have a better life growing up than I did. Dad didn't say anything to that; he just left the room for a few hours. When he came back he sat down next to me on my bed and pulled me into his side; offering silent comfort as I let a few tears fall from my eyes like lead weights.

I open my motel room door and turn on the light, looking around the dirty looking room for a moment before closing the door behind me while turning the light off again. I throw my bag onto the shabby looking table before sitting down heavily on the bed closest to the door. I toe my shoes off slowly, rubbing my hands over my stomach to calm my active son down.

"Please just one night buddy." I beg, leaning back on the head board to try and relax for a moment.

Dad kept me around for about three weeks, doing research for the hunts he was working on and interviewing people while he snuck into crime scenes. I started to calm down, thinking about how lucky I was that Dad was there for me when Greg wasn't, but then I woke up on the night of November fourth to find that all of Dad's stuff was gone and he was nowhere to be seen. I stood up from my bed and walked over towards my duffle bag on the table where I saw an envelope sticking out. I opened the envelope and found a thousand dollars and a letter, and as I read it I couldn't help but feel betrayed.

**Dean, **

** I'm so sorry that I had to leave, but I couldn't take you with me. **

**Don't follow me,**

**Dad. **

Greg and Dad left me when I needed them the most; and I didn't want Sammy to get involved with my fucked up life when he was just starting his…but after three weeks of wandering from town to town trying to figure out what to do with my life Sam called me; telling me about how he got a raise at his job in a small café that I realized that I needed Sammy more than ever.

So here I am; calling Sam a day before Thanksgiving, wondering how he'll take the idea of me being pregnant as I fall asleep in a shitty motel room. I still don't know what I want to do with my life, but I do know one thing.

I want my best friend to be in my sons' life.

_+++++++++++++++++ Time skip, The Next Morning++++++++++++++++_

I knock on the door; making sure that my coat is covering my bulging stomach before plastering a fake smile onto my face. I hear fast, heavy, footsteps on the other side of the door and the next thing I know doors swinging open and I'm being pulled into my brothers arms.

"God I missed you so much Dean." He says as he squeezes me tightly, and I can't help but feel calmer in my brothers presence.

"Missed you to Sammy." He pulls back a moment later with a small smile on his face.

"Jeeze Dean what happened to you? Eat a few to many burgers or something?" he asks with a chuckle as I step further into his apartment. "you've got a little bit of a gut now don't you?" he pats my stomach lightly, and as he pulls his hand back every emotional wall I've put up for the last few months break as I start to sob; hard. "Oh fuck Dean…" Sam trails off sounding panicked. "What's wrong?" he pulls me into his arms again and I have no more energy left in my body to try and push him away.

I know that he was just joking, but getting a crack about my weight on top of every other fucking little thing I've had to go through was just too much for me to handle.

"Shh Dean I'm sorry I was just joking …" he trails off when my son chooses that moment to kick hard enough for Sam to feel it on his flat stomach, and he gasps as he pulls away. "Oh my God Dean are you…" he trails off, forcing me to look up at his wide, shocked, eyes. "Are you pregnant?" he asks and I nod, covering my eyes with my hands as I continue to cry. I feel his arms around me again, but this time his embrace screams happiness as he bounces up and down slightly.

"This is great!" he exclaims, and I can't help but feel relief enter my body at his words. Sam is happy! He's happy about me having a baby; not telling me that I'm being stupid or saying that I'll be a bad father or something; he's genuinely happy!

I let him hold onto me for a few minutes before I pull out of his embrace; making sure that my emotions are in check as I wipe the tears off of my cheeks.

"Dean." He says quietly and I look up into his happy eyes "Why didn't you say anything about this to me when we talked on the phone?" he asks and I swallow thickly.

"Because I didn't wanna drag you into my shitty life." He gets a confused look on his face.

"Dean why don't you sit down." He says, pointing me towards the sofa behind us and I nod; walking towards it on tired feet and sinking down into it gently, resting my hands on my bulging stomach as I look at him sitting across from me on an old looking coffee table.

"Tell me what's going on." He says, his voice full of concern and I sigh.

"I found out I was pregnant about five months ago." I start out, being relaxed as I feel my son shift around inside of me. "I told Greg that I was pregnant and that I wanted to keep it and he dumped my ass five minutes later." His eyes widen in shock before anger enters his eyes.

"What the fuck!" he says outraged.

"He didn't want a baby holding him back so he asked me to leave." I take a deep breath before continuing. "I….I hid my pregnancy from Dad for a couple of months because I didn't wanna deal with his reaction on top of Greg so…"

"When did you tell him?" Sam asks quietly.

"About six weeks ago." I answer. "There's been something on his mind for the last few months so he didn't really notice that my stomach was getting bigger"

"How did he react after you told him?"

"He was pissed at first, then left for a few hours, then stayed with me for three weeks before ditching me while I was sleeping."

"Oh Dean." Sam says sadly.

"I just didn't want to drag you into this Sam; you're happy here and I didn't wanna tell you while I was miserable you know?"

"But when everyone else left you, you wanted your best friends to be by your side." He says, reading me easily and I nod. He gets up from the coffee table and sits down next to me, staying silent for a few moments before talking again. "I'm kinda pissed that you didn't tell me about everything, but I'm glad that you're here now." He bumps our shoulders together. "If Greg isn't willing to be there for you and your child then fuck him; he wasn't worth your time anyway." I roll my eyes and Sam's protective brother voice. "And Dad well….let's just say that the next time I see him, I'm going to kick his ass." He says with a small smile and I can't help but smile back.

"So you're happy about this?" I ask, patting my right hand lightly on my stomach. I don't wanna get deeper into the Greg and Dad topic so I'm hoping that Sammy will take the hint.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to be an Uncle!" he says excitedly.

"The best Uncle ever." I say quietly as I unzip my jacket, suddenly feeling really hot. I replace my hands on my t-shirt covered stomach as Sam asks.

"So how far along are you?"

"Twenty six weeks" I say with a small smile and he nods.

"Do you know what you're having?" he asks excitedly and I chuckle.

"You're gonna have a nephew Uncle Sammy." His face lights up with joy.

"That's awesome!" he shouts as he pulls me into his side. He starts to go off on one of his excited fast talking rant things about how much of an awesome Uncle he'll be when I notice a wonderful smell coming from somewhere in the apartment.

"Sam, are you actually cooking something?" I ask, surprised.

"Oh shit!" he yells as he jumps up from the couch and runs out of the room. I push myself off of the couch and follow him into his kitchen.

"And they're safe!" he says, turning around to face me with a pot in his hands.

"Oh my God you're actually cooking without setting something on fire!" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Hey that was only one time and it wasn't my fault!" he says with a small pout as he sets the pot down onto the counter top. "I know how Thanksgiving is your favorite holiday so I wanted to make it special." He says, and I can't help but get chocked up with emotion. "Dean?" he asks worriedly.

"I've been through a lot lately Sammy, just ignore the fact that I'm acting like a total chick right now and everything will be great." I give him a small, tired, smile as I wipe a few tears away. He gives me a sad look but nods.

"Hey why don't you get settled in? I don't really need your help with any of this so you've got about ten minutes before everything will be ready."

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods.

"You're room's down the hall to the left." He says, pointing to the right of the small kitchen. "There's only two bedrooms and a bathroom down there so you shouldn't miss it." I smile one more time before nodding.

"Thanks." He smiles back before I turn around, going into the small living room to grab my duffle bag before going to find my room.

I close the bedroom door behind me and look around the small rooms, the only things in the room area a small bed, a dresser, and a lounge chair by the window. I set my duffle bag on top the dresser before sitting down on the bed.

"Sammy already loves you buddy." I say quietly to my stomach, "and he's only known about you for ten minutes." All the stress that was in me for the last five months washes away as I close my eyes.

"Dean?" I hear a knocking at my door and I open my eyes to see Sam opening the door. "You ready?" he asks as I push myself into a sitting position. "You must have really been tired." He states as I rub my eyes.

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep…" I trail off.

"Hey when you came here it looked like you were about to pass out, ten minutes of sleep did you some good." I roll my eyes as I stand slowly, pressing my hands into the base of my back to try and stop the ache. "You ok?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah." I take a deep breath and my mouth starts to water. "Mhm, the food smells good dude." I say and he smiles proudly.

"I worked hard Man." He says and I roll my eyes as we make our way to the kitchen.

"So I kinda stocked up on all of your favorite beer…" he trails off as he opens the fridge door. "But I have Sprite if you want that."

"That's fine Man." I sit down at the table to see a small turkey breast in the center of the table with cheddar mashed potatoes to the right and green bean casserole to the left. A can of sprite is set down in front of me and I look up.

"I know it's not much, but I knew that I wouldn't screw this stuff up so-" I cut him off by elbowing him in the thigh.

"Dude, this stuff looks awesome; you did good Sammy." His smile widens before he sits down across from me at the small four person table.

"Well dig in." he says, and we both pile our plates full of food. With every bite of food I take I stop myself from moaning in delight; I haven't really ate much for the last few weeks, and this food is like heaven in my mouth. About two minutes into eating I sense a pair of eyes on me, and I look up to see Sam staring at me.

"What?" I ask, and he sets down his fork.

"Dean; what are you going to do?" he asks and I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask, then stuff a spoon full of cheesy potatoy goodness into my mouth.

"I mean what are you gonna do during the remainder of your pregnancy? When your son is born?" I shrug my shoulders. "Well where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know." His eyes harden.

"Where you just planning on driving around until your water broke?"

"Don't be stupid; of course not." I say, but in reality that's probably what I would have ended up doing in the first place. He stays silent for a moment before talking again.

"Well what do you plan on doing when he's born?" I set my fork down and lean back in my chair; resting my hands on my stomach.

"Well I know that I was gonna try to find a place to raise him; I don't want him to grow up like us." He nods his head.

"Where?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know." He looks me in the eye.

"Stay here." I raise an eye brow.

"What?"

"Stay here with me." I sigh.

"Sammy I can't just barge my way into your life with a baby on board-" he cuts me off.

"Dean you're more than a brother to me, you're my best friend, and I'd love it if you would stay here with me."

"I'm gonna be having this kid in a few months Sam. He's gonna be screaming at all hours of the night and-"

"This is my nephew Dean; I want to be in his life." He runs his hand through his mop of brown hair. "I wanna be the cool Uncle." We watch each other silently for a few moments as I run through shit in my head. "And besides; I'm assuming that you were gonna try and get a job somewhere so you can raise money right?" he asks and I nod. "Well why not here? You wouldn't have to look for living space, you could get a job, and I'd be a free baby sitter when you need a break from it all."

"I can't ask you to do this Sam."

"Dean you're not asking; I'm offering."

"Sam-"

"I want you in my life Dean; I miss being able to see you twenty four seven and tell you everything. Please Dean; just consider staying here." He begs, and I run the idea through my head.

I've missed Sammy so much since he left for college; and if I were to stay here I'd get my best friend back. And also on top of that…my son would be born in a somewhat stable environment while I get enough money to maybe get a place of my own…

"If I stay here you gotta let me pay for shit Sam." I finally say, and a smile makes its way onto his face.

"Of course Dean."

"Half the rent, my part of the groceries, all the baby stuff."

"Ok Dean."

"And if you get a girl in your life that you wanna live with I'll move out."

"Ok."

"And you never breath a word of any of my hormonal outbursts to anyone or I will fucking kill you." He laughs.

"I promise Dean."

"And when I get enough money to support me and my son I'll find another place close to here-" Sam loads his spoon with potatoes and shoots them at me; hitting me on the nose.

"Dean! Just say that you're gonna stay here for a while and we'll work out all the details later." He says with a chuckle and I nod, wiping the potatoes off of my nose and wiping it back at him; nailing him square on the forehead.

"I'll stay here Sammy." His smile widens as he wipes the potatoes off of his forehead with a napkin. "Thank you Sammy." I say quietly, and he nods.

"There's nothing to thank Dean." I smile back at him and we go back to eating as if nothing had happened.

"Happy Thanksgiving Dean." He says as we finish our dinners.

"Happy Thanksgiving Sam."

**End of story! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? I'm thinking of having two more stories following this one. A multi-chapter fic set during Christmas that involves Dean maybe finding someone; and one where Dean goes into labor and has his son. What do you guys think? **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
